Naruto: Son of Artemis Book I Chapter 1
by Shion Pavlichenko
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War and Sixth Hokage. Once the demon of the village, he now is living in his mother's realm, after finding out who she was. (Summary sucks. I know. I'm new to writing fanfiction.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Shion Pavlichenko here. I have taken a few ideas from some great authors on this site, and will list them at the end of each A/N of each chapter. I will not be able to publish chapters during the week, only on weekends, when I have time. Any criticism is welcome. The way I will be publishing my fics/chapters will be noted on my profile. Thanks goes to for being my beta. Some credit goes to SoulReaperCrewe and his 'Son of the Huntress' fics, which have inspired me to write this one.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PERCY JACKSON!**

**Rated M for strong language, violence, blood, and lemons.**

"Regular speech"

'Regular thoughts'

"_Techniques, attacks and emphasis"_

"**Demon Speech, Monster speech, Angry speech**"

**'Monster thoughts'**

Pairings: NarutoxZoë, NarutoxHarem Main Pairing: NarutoxZoë

Character Ages:  
>Naruto: 18, Zoë : 17, Silena: 16, Thalia: 15, Annabeth: 14, Percy: 13.<p>

**Naruto's Bingo Book Profile:  
>Moniker: the Black Fox<strong>

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: long auburn hair, reaching the middle of his back, one black eye and one silver eye. Wears an ANBU cloak and mask. The mask has a kitsune design on it. His ANBU cloak has the kanji for 'Black Fox' on the back.**

**Weapons: Zippo Lighter/Katana, Moon pendant/Silver bow, Ink pen/hunting knives**

**Ninja Rank: Kage, SS-rank shinobi**

**Other Titles: Son of Artemis, Lord Namikaze, Rokudaime Hokage**

**Jutsu Rank:  
>Taijutsu: S Ninjutsu: SS Genjutsu: S Kenjutsu: S Fuuinjutsu: SSS Bukijutsu (Weapon Techniques): S Affiliation: None<strong>

**Occupation: Demigod, Demon**

**Reccomendation of approach: Any approach is considered Suicide.**

_**Author Release: Story Start no Jutsu!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Son Of Artemis V2: Book I<strong>

A cloaked figure was dashing through the woods, dashing from tree to tree the silhouette remained constantly hidden from prying eyes. Up ahead in a clearing a Manticore was seemingly shouting at a group of teenagers.

One of the teenagers also had goat legs.

Suddenly one of the teenage girls dashed forward intending to charge the towering beast. When she was about to clash with the monster a deafening horn blew through the clearing freezing all occupants.

**"No! " **Dr. Thorn roared **"It cannot be!"**

The next moment a silvery arrow ripped through the monsters shoulder.

**"Curse you"**

From the woods the figure revealed himself and stepped into the clearing. The person who revealed himself wore an unnerving mask concealing his face, only revealing his bi-polar silver and black eyes. Draped across his chest was a single silvery metal breastplate, mostly concealed by a dark cloak. Strapped to his back was a quiver with silver arrows next to a beautiful Katana sheathed in a black sheath with a silver handle. In his hands the figure held a golden bow with the bowstring still trembling from the shot it just fired.

The teenagers where still mesmerized by his sudden presence whilst the Manticore regained its bearings and started firing poisonous thorns towards the masked man.

In response the man flared his powers, morphing his eyes into the Kyuudou Rinnegan.

"_Shinra Tensei" _The masked man whispered, whilst putting his right palm towards the approaching spikes. The effect was instantaneous, the ground before the figured was crushed and ripped to shreds whilst the spikes fired into his direction where repelled back to the one who fired them, propelling them at even greater speeds.

The spikes impacted the still stunned Manticore and ripped open its chest, spreading black blood everywhere.

The figure using the bought by his attack, quickly drew five arrows and simultaneously fired them from his bow, causing the arrows to impact in a circle around the monster.

"Be gone with the winds beast." The figure said in a emotionless voice. "_Amaterasu!"_

At the uttering of those words, black flames emerged from the five arrows spreading towards each other trapping Dr. Thorn inside a dome of black inferno.

"**Sacrilege! The ancient laws forbid you from interfering with the God-spawn"**

Unfazed by the monster's wails the cloaked figure spoke once more.

_"Hōkai (Collapse)"_

Suddenly the dome collapsed upon itself, the flames swirling into the centre until they were all sucked into a central point. When the flames finally disappeared nothing was left of the Manticore.

Another horn sounded in the distance, followed by the appearance of a twelve year old girl with Auburn hair flowing until her lower back.

"Mother" The still unnamed man said

"Your hate for the spawn of Tartarus still burn as strong as ever I see" The apparent girl said "Naruto."

The next moment a large group of young girls entered the clearing as well, all dressed in similar clothes. Bows drawn and arrows knocked up on the strings.

"Lower your weapons girls" The auburn haired girl said "The Manticore has already been taken care of by my son"

"Are you sure Lady Artemis?" One of the apparent leaders of the girls exclaimed, she had an exotic look and excluded an aura of superiority, like she was better than the rest of the world. "And why is that horrible _man _standing there, he shouldn't have existed in the first place"

"Be silent Zoë, You shall not speak ill of my son" Artemis spoke with thundering voice " Even though you are my oldest huntress, I will not allow you to badmouth my own flesh and blood."

Meanwhile the Goddess of the hunt was arguing with her huntress Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Nico and Bianca were having a conversation of their own.

"That guy over there is the son of the Goddess of the hunt!?" Percy nearly shouted " The son of a virgin Goddess?! How is that even possible And how was he able to kill the manticore so easily?"

"Shut it Sea-weed brain, we don't know either" Annabeth scolded him " At least we're still alive"

"What did just happen?" a frightened Bianca DiAngelo asked "How did that man kill that monster so easily? And how did he conjure those black flames? I'm so confused right now!"

"We don't know either, but apparently he is the son of Artemis, Goddess of the moon and hunt." Annabeth answered.

"Who cares who he is? He was awesome! He just burned that thing to ashes!" An over enthusiastic Nico interrupted.

"You can lower your mask now, Naruto" Artemis called out after silencing her ignorant hunters. "Also introduce yourselves to those who are still unknowledgeable to your exact identity."

"Hai" Came the reply from Naruto after which he started to unclip his mask, revealing an angled face with three faint whisker-like birthmarks imprinted on his cheeks.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He spoke with his deep voice " I am Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Artemis and champion of Amaterasu from the Shinto region"

"I came here on request of _Hades_ to make sure that his spawn is delivered to camp _half-blood_, healthy and unspoiled." Naruto continued whilst speaking the name of Hades and Camp-Half-blood with venom in his voice "That also means unspoiled by you, mother, that girl over there will NOT, in any case join your hunters."

"Why do you still detest the Olympian gods son? They are your family." Artemis asked.

"The only family I have is you Mother, those arrogant gods sitting on that mountain don't deserve to be called family." Naruto replied. "Now moving on to more serious matters….. You half-bloods and the Satir will be escorted by me to camp half-blood, you have five minutes until we leave."

"Now wait just a moment mister Ninja" Thalia the girl with medium length spiky black hair and wearing punk-rock clothing replied "What makes you think you can just waltz in here ordering us around and telling us what to do!"

"Daughter of Zeus, I am here to escort the children of Hades to that infernal camp and could just leave you out in the middle of nowhere also, I just saved your sorry ass from that manticore so show some gratefulness."

"Gratefulness!?, I'll show you gratefulness!" She replied whilst hurling a lightning bolt at him, aiming right at his jugular, the lightning bolt shot forward at astonishing speeds and crackled with power.

Naruto however, was unimpressed.

He placed his right hand in front of him, palm facing outward and whispered:

"_Gakidō (Hungry Ghost Realm)"_

The seemingly powerful lightning bolt was absorbed into a pale barrier surrounding Naruto until the once powerful technique was nothing but a few electric sparks.

"My turn… _Raiton:Gian (Lightning release: False Darkness)"_

A blast of pale purple lightning was returned to Thalia who barely managed to dodge the beam of electricity, the beam impacted the tree behind her and completely evaporated it entirely, leaving naught but ash.

"We leave in five minutes" Naruto spoke with emotionless voice. Thalia could only nod in response after seeing the display of power.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Whew! Done! That took me a few weeks to write between my other projects and school. Please go easy on the comments, guys. I'm new to publishing fanfics, and don't realize my mistakes until I've already published them. Please review, and tell me what you think I'm doing wrong.  
>Artemis leaving to get caught by atlas will be in the next chapter als o with the joint return of Naruto, the hunters and Percy's group to camp halfblood<strong>

**- Shion Pavlichenko**


	2. AN

To those of you who like my story, I am sorry to inform you that Naruto: Son of Artemis Will be put on hiatus until further notice. I need to improve on my writing skills. I will send the next chapter to my beta once I feel my writing skills have improved.

Once again, I am sorry for the inconvenience.

Shion Pavlichenko out


End file.
